A surprise
by Rock-Mock
Summary: OKay its a pretty weird story, and half way through i started losing patenice so it just odd. But its an intamite scene between Hermione and some mystery guests.


Surprise.

The Great hall was filled with food, everyone was talking and eating. Hermione looked over and saw Ron stuffing his face with roast beef while Harry was next to him talking to Neville Longbottom, and slowly eating. All three friends were eating but not talking to each other.

When dinner was cleared and desert appeared on the table's, across the room Crabbe and Goyle both stood up and left the Great hall.

"Where do you suppose those two are going?" Ron asked spitting some of the food that was in his mouth back to his plate.

"I'm surprised they even left no matter the reason, they are missing their favourite meal." Hermione said.

"Probably going to give each other head in the common room before anyone goes back." Harry said laughing.

Ron let out a huge laugh that sent food from his mouth flying to hit Hermione in the face.

"Ron you disgusting pig!" she yelled at him. Everyone around them looked over. Hermione stormed off, it was bad enough having to see Ron eat but for it to be on her face was even worse.

"Maybe next time don't laugh with ya mouth full," Harry suggested patting Ron on the back.

"Bloody hell," Ron said cleaning his own mouth.

Hermione was just outside the doors to the Great hall when on her left side a broom cupboard door swung open, but no one walked out. Curiously Hermione walked over. She looked inside and only saw black, darkness. Just as she turned away, two hands came out and pulled her into the cupboard, then shutting the door. She was just about to scream when a set of moist lips crashed on hers. She didn't know whose lips they were but she found herself kissing back.

The mystery mans hands grabbed her face, and held it while kissing Hermione. As they stood in the darkness of the cupboard his hands began to move down her body and stopping at her hips, pulling her body closer to his. She found his neck with her hands and played with his hair.

Hermione wondered if she could stop, she didn't know who this man was; and she didn't know how far this was going. But she had a fair idea when his hands slipped under her robes, pulling up her shirt, revealing her stomach to the cold air. Passionately she kissed him back, wondering who this man really was.

At first she thought it could be a mysterious girl, with the soft touch of their hands, but then she felt his hard erected cock on her left leg.

Hermione got a shock when another pair of hands began to touch her stomach from behind her. And a set of lips began kissing the back of her neck. This other mans hands slowly unbuttoning her shirt, from top to bottom.

Pulling her shirt and robes off, the second mans hands found Hermione's breasts caressing them.

Hermione was beginning to feel a little moist in her womanhood, as these men were feeling her up. She stopped kissing the first man and turned her head to get the lips of the second. His fiery kiss held passion, and it was admittedly better than the first man.

The first man kissed and sucked Hermione's skin, starting on her neck then moving himself lower, moving his hands over her curves as he went. His hands found the zipper to her skirt, pulling it down ever so slowly. Hermione herself getting wetter and wetter with their every touch.

He slipped his hands into the top of her underwear, and he felt how wet she was. His fingers began to play with her clit.

The thought of not know who these two men were killed at Hermione's brain, but it still made everything about this all a little bit hotter.

Hermione was moaning slightly into the second mans mouth, playing with his tongue, as the first man played around with her clit.

Suddenly the first mans hands were removed from her lower area and she stopped kissing the other man.

"What?" she whimpered, everything was feeling oh to good.

"Well, if you want this to go any further, I need you to do a little something."

Hermione was shocked, she had heard this voice before, but she still couldn't think of who it was.

She nodded, this was all feeling to good, she wasn't going to let it stop. Then she realised he cant see her nodding.

"Mmm" she said. A zipping noise sounded and a hand pushed her head down.

When she was on her knees, she knew what he wanted her to do. In the dark she felt for his dick., When she found it, Hermione wrapped her hands around it. She opened her mouth and she slide her mouth down his shaft, sucking on his erect dick.

Then the second mans hands returned to her breasts, sliding down her stomach reaching her vagina. He slipped his fingers into her and played.

Sucking on this mans cock, sliding up on the head then down again sent this man wild. He grabbed Hermione's head and began to moan loudly. She tried to stop to tell him to shut up, but his hands forced her mouth to stay locked on his dick. Even with the seconds mans fingers inside her, and her moaning on his dick, she wanted to tell him to shut up.

Suddenly as she was about to climax. The cupboard door swung open, shedding light on everyone inside, leaving all three of them exposed to the students that were walking past. Many of the students gasped in horror at what they saw, Hermione still with who turned out to be Crabbe's dick in her mouth, and Goyle with his fingers still inside of Hermione.

Hermione pulled her head back so fast that Crabbe came all over her face. She franticly tried to find her robes to cover herself as the onlookers starred at the three of them.

She fell the ground fully when Goyle took his hand back. People began to point and laugh.

Colin Creevy walked in view with his camera and took a picture as soon as he saw what was going on. Hermione began to cry, there was nothing at this point that could make her more embarrassed.

But then Harry and Ron turned into view.

"What the hell is goi…." then Harry saw.

"Hermione with Crabbe and Goyle!! This is rich." Yelled Ron as he ran up to Colin, "Did you get a picture?"


End file.
